Total Drama Universe
by Grand Admiral Hux
Summary: In this new season of Total Drama, 52 previous contestants plus 28 brand new contestants, from cartoons, games and anime etc. They will battle it out for the 1,000,000,000 Billion dollar grand prize! Drama, romance and chaos will obviously happen. Right here, on Total. Drama. Universe!
1. Prologue and Start of the Grand Prix

"Hello welcome to Total Drama Universe!" Chris introduced. "Today we're going to bring back every single competitor from each season and some new contestants from different universes to battle it out for the 1 Billion dollar grand prize!"

"Also, instead of just having one grand prize, we have two more for second and third. Yes that's correct, the five hundred million grand prize is for 2nd place and the one hundred million for 3rd place, but it's not going to be easy," Chris chuckled. "But first let's welcome Scott and Zoey."

"Wow the new island is crappy," Scott commented, observing the island as he walked off the yacht, he looked very different he didn't have the same look from season 4 through 5 instead he was taller and stronger, he wore S.W.A.T Tactical Armor, his hair was slicked back as always.

"So you got a good job that isn't shit, nice job Scotty," said Chris giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah thanks Chris..." Scott sarcastically said, as he walked to the dock unimpressed. "By the way Chris I killed Fang for all trouble he had caused me."

"Good for you Scott," Chris sneered. "Chef was going to turn him into to sushi anyways."

"Where is Chef anyways?" Scott asked.

"I fired Chef and replaced him with a new and better chef, anyways her name is Miss Scratcher. **(1)** Plus she'll be serving you guys food at the mess hall, but don't worry it isn't nasty as Chef's slop," Chris repiled. "Anyways let's introduce Zoey!"

Zoey came off the yacht next, and she was a bit taller than before, and had a different clothing style she wore a black knee boots and had some dark jeans with a black shirt and jacket.

"Hey, where's everybody?" asked Zoey.

"Everyone will be here momentarily," Chris said annoyed. "Please don't make this show rated R."

"Hello 'Red' I see your back," Scott sneered.

"The redneck is a holding a grudge," she mocked.

"Grudge?"

"Yes grudge," she quipped.

Scott rolled his eyes at Zoey.

"As I love to see you guys flirting endlessly right now, we're on a tight schedule here," Chris pointed to his watch. "Alright let's welcome our next contestant please welcome this season's wannabe badass, Duncan!"

Duncan came off the boat the looking different than his old self he got rid of his punk look, he wore a biker jacket with with blue jeans and biker shoes with a helmet.

"McClain up yours!" Duncan said flipping off Chris. "You're very lucky I'm not soft like I was before!"

"Now that is the wannabe bad boy we know," Chris taunted. "Let's welcome Noah."

"Wow Chris I can still see that the new island is still shitty just like you," Noah sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Thanks I really try," Chris said sarcastically giving a smile.

"Now let's welcome Mike or should I say Vito," Chris announced.

'Mike' AKA Vito came off the boat he was wearing a gray mobster suit with a bowler hat.

"What up my homies Vito is in the house and I'm ready to kick ass!" Vito said excited.

"Vito what's happend to Mike?" Zoey asked.

"He bumped his head on something, now for some reason I'm in full control of his body which is really cool you know," Vito winked at Zoey while walking to the dock.

"Okay now let's welcome our next constestant please welcome the Cunt In Training, Courtney."

"Chris I'm gonna kick everyone's asses here starting with you!" Courtney said as she threatened everyone.

When Courtney came off the boat she was a bit taller and changed her attire, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with dark black pants and the same shoes she always wore.

"Oh I'm so terrified of a girl who can kick ass," Noah said sarcastically as he was reading one of his books not caring about anything at all.

"Yeah no one cares, let's welcome our next constestant please welcome Owen," Chris quickly said.

When Owen came off the boat he had physical changed, he was no longer obese as he was and had muscles everywhere, he wore a 12 red basketball shirt with shorts and the same sneakers he wore.

"Hey Chris how are you doing?" Owen said with respect.

"Better than Duncan and Courtney's affair," Chris said, making fun of Courtney and Duncan.

Both Courtney and Duncan scowled at Chris.

"Alright now please welcome Sky," Chris called out.

When Sky came off the boat she a had slightly different look, she had a long sleeve tan shirt and same pants and shoes.

"Hello Sky how are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine Chris thank you," Sky said uneasily.

 ***Confessional Sky***

 **"I really feel bad about what I did to Dave last season, hope he'll forgive me for what I done to him," Sky sighed** **.**

 ***Static***

"Alright please welcome our next contestant the queen of mean Heather," Chris said in a taunting voice.

Then when Heather stepped off the boat, she the had same attire from the first season.

"Go die in a hole Mclane," Heather hissed.

"No need to tell me how much you love me," Chris replied with sarcasm.

"Let's welcome our next constestant please welcome depressed Dave," Chris said.

"H-he's back!?" Sky was shocked.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Dave yelled at Sky with no remorse. "AND I'LL KILL YOU FOR BREAKING MY FUCKING HEART, YOU FUCKING PUNK MOTHERFUCKERRRRR!"

"Looks like someone's depressed and angry," taunted Chris.

"I'M NOT DEPRESSED!"

"Sure you are..." Chris said sarcastically.

"I'll prove it to you that I'm not depressed," Dave said as he calmed down now, he stomped right over to Sky and punched her square in the face with a haymaker, when Sky got back up on the dock, she had a bruise on her face which she didn't take kindly too, so she punched Dave with an impressive force knocking him off the dock.

Dave got right onto the dock again with steam coming of his ears.

"I'LL KILL YOU SKY!" Dave threatened.

"No one is going to kill to anyone because if they do let's just they'll be in for a shocking surprise..." Chris replied to Dave.

"I don't care," Dave lied.

"Sure you do..." Chris rolled his eyes, "Alright let's welcome our next contestants please welcome Eva the gym destroyer and bubble boy Cameron."

Eva and Cameron walked off the yacht and onto the dock, Eva she had the same attire but looked more buff than before. And Cameron he was in his bubble as usual he was also wearing the same attire from before.

"Welcome Eva and Cameron how are guys doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm doing alright," Eva said in her usual gruff voice.

"Fine thank you," Cameron said as he rolled his eyes, and went to stand where Zoey was.

"Glad to hear it," Chris said with a smile, "Now lets welcome Dawn and Harold."

When Dawn and Harold stepped off the yacht they looked different, Dawn's apperence has dramatically changed. Dawn was tall as Zoey, but 1/2 inch taller than Zoey, she wore a green shirt with shorts which had the same color, she wore green boots as well.

Harold's attire was a bit weird he wore samurai armor which had a sword and helmet with it and wooden shoes.

"Still a dork huh? Wow you must still be a loser," Chris rudely said.

"Why are you bothering me you moron?" Harold glared.

"Dawn how are you doing?" Chris ignored Harold.

"Fine Chris, but you should watch who you screw with," Dawn replied.

"Yeah... you don't scare me Dawn," Chris said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright coming up next is a mad scientist who tried to destroy the island and take the million dollars, Scarlett," Chris sighed.

Scarlett came out of the yacht with a scowl on her face not looking happy at all.

"Hello Scarlett, how did you enjoy the mental hospital?" Chris taunted, giving one of his signature smiles.

Scarlett scowled, "Screw you McLean."

"No need to tell me how much you love me," Chris said. "Well alright, let's introduce Alejandro!"

Alejandro came off the boat with his usual attire, he glared at Chris before walking to the dock.

"Hey Al how are you doing?" Chris gave him a thumbs down.

"Mind your own fucking business you damn incompetent puto!" Alejandro flipped Chris off which prompted the host to laugh.

"Alejandro I see your anger has reached its' 'potential'," Chris mocked. "Well anyways let introduce Samey and Amy!"

Amy and Samey both stepped off the dock bickering with each other, Amy still wore her cheerleader outfit while Samey's attire changed dramatically. **(3)** She had waist-length hair, heavy eye-line a black off the shoulder gothic lolitta dress that had lace black sleeves and reveals the dark violet straps of her lacy bra, lacy black tights, black lace fingerless gloves a black leather jacket and black knee-high high-heeled boots. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist and a heart locket.

"Hello Amy and Samey what brings you back to Total Drama?" Chris questioned.

"I want win the grand prize to humiliate my bitch sister and to be rich of course," Amy smirked.

"Don't you think you got the bitch part the other way aroun-" but Sammy was slugged in the face by Amy knocking her to the ground, Sammy got up from the ground wiping off the blood from the side of her mouth. "You just punched the wrong girl!" Sammy snarled.

"Bring it on slut!" Amy hissed.

Before both of them could even make a move on eachother, the security came out and restrained both of the twins. "Girls you both can down or get kicked from the show which is it?" Chris said in an annoyed tone.

Both of the girls calmed down but they glared at eachother and the security let go of both them and returned to their guarding posts.

"Okay both of you stand where the rest of the contestants are," Chris pointed towards where the rest of them were standing.

 **Okay, I'm going to skip to introducing all the remaining TD contestants that need to be introduced.**

* * *

"Okay now that we introduced all the Total Drama contestants, lets introduce the new one's," Chris informed.

"Alright let's our next new constestant T-1000," Chris said.

The T-1000 walked off the dock and scanned his surroundings and shape shifted into his bike cop attire.

"So what's brings you to Total Drama?" Chris asked.

The T-1000 spoke in a cold chilling voice. "I want to win the money for myself to destroy skynet because they betrayed me and just call me Temp."

"Okay... then," Chris awkwardly replied, a bit creeped out.

"Alright let's welcome our next constestant Double D," Chris said, motioning toward the contestant getting off the boat.

When the constestant Double D came off he was wearing some sort of hat as a black sock, and he was wearing orange-reddish shirt with purple shorts.

"Hello welcome to the Total Drama, how are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I'm doing fine thank you," replied Double D.

"Alright let's meet our next contestants please welcome Robin, Starfire, Red X, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy," Chris said.

With that said, 6 people came out of the yacht 4 boys and 2 girls with each one them giving different expressions as they came of the boat.

"Welcome to The Island; what brings you to here?" Chris asked.

"We just need to work as a team and win the money to stop villains and upgrade the tower," Robin replied to Chris.

"Hmm intresting," Chris said impressed.

"Not unless Robin goes insane this time," Red X said.

"Stop with your bullshit Red X, I'm tired of it!" Robin said harshly.

"Whatever kid," Red X muttered to himself.

"Okay enough with this bull," Chris said.

"Fine," Red X and Robin said in unison, as they went to go stand where the rest of the contestants are.

"Alright let's introduce next contestant, please welcome Ryder," Chris introduced.

As Chris said that, a person came off the yacht who just looked like Eazy E. He was wearing a green sweatshirt and a hat that said "San Andreas" on it, he was wearing shades and black pants with sneakers.

"Hello welcome to Total drama," Chris greeted.

"Whatever fool I don't give a shit," Ryder rudely replied while smoking his cigarette.

"Neither do I midget," Chris replied. "Alright let's welcome our next contestant, Please welcome Lucy Diclonius."

With that being said a young girl with an unusual color of hair came off yacht that had two horns sticking out on her head who looked no younger than 18, came off the dock. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black dress with matching shoes.

"Hello welcome to Total Drama what brings you here?" Chris asked. But Lucy didn't reply, instead she just walked to the dock where all the contestants were standing.

"Okay I see your game now...," _"_ _Weirdo",_ _Chris thought_. "But I don't care nevertheless, anyways let's introduce our next constestants please welcome Finn, Jake, Ice king, Gunther, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Cake, Fiona, and Ice queen."

With that being said 11 people came of the yacht, some were talking with each other while some didn't.

"Hello guys what brings you here to compete on Total Drama besides the money?" Chris asked.

"To win the million dollars and to stop villains," Finn replied.

"That's all?" Chris asked. "Wow that is so boring dude, well anyways go stand where all the other constestants are."

The 11 constestants went to go stand at the dock where the rest of constestants are.

"Alright let's introduce our next constestants, please welcome Mordecai and Rigby," Chris said.

Two constestants came off the yacht, one was a bluejay with white stripes, and the other one was a raccoon and he was bit too short.

"Hello welcome to Total Drama," Chris introduced.

"Hello my name is Mordecai," as he introduced himself. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of everyone here starting with Sky!"

Some of the constestants snickered while some didn't find it funny.

Chris just chuckles, "Well if you want beat the shit out of Sky," Chris replied to Mordecai. "You'll have to get through Dave in the process, which can be a bit brutal since he is out to kill Sky as well."

"Just ignore Mordecai he's a just a major asshole," Rigby said to Chris. "He's being a prick because his girlfriend is gonna dump him."

"Shut the fuck up Rigby, I hope your mom dies in a car accident!" Mordecai yelled.

"Wow dude," Rigby said in amazement. "You're a real asshole, I wonder how anyone puts up with you."

"Well guess what asscoon my girlfriend cares for me and why don't you go ask your mother maybe she'll suck you," Mordecai sneered.

"What about CJ? I heard she's sucking on someone right now as we're speaking," Rigby laughed.

"She still cares about me so shut the hell up!" The bluejay glared at him.

"But no one cares about you Mordecai..." Chris said annoyed. "Alright let's introduce our next contestants please welcome, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, Zeb Orrelios, The Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother."

With that being said 7 constestants walked off the yacht and stood onto the dock. "Hello welcome to Total Drama I'm Chris MCclane, what brings you here?"

"We're here to win the money and to defeat the empire," Ezra answered Chris.

"Don't be so sure kid," The Seventh Sister smirked.

Ezra glared.

She smirked.

Chris ignored both of their flirting and spotted the last yacht of contestants going towards the dock as it stopped.

"Alright here comes our last batch of contestants!" Chris yelled. And the new contestants came off the yacht, the first one was male who was dressed in a black jumpsuit with the words 'DP' infront of it and had white hair and green eyes to go along with it, the second one was a male as well, he wore a red beret and a yellow long sleeve shirt to go along with the green camo pants and combat boots with a backpack as well. The third one was a female, and her apperance was quite gothic, she wore a choker around her neck along with her black hair in a knot, with dark tank top that exposes her stomach with people leggings and boots. Fourth one was another female, and the way she looked you fall her immediately, she wore a shoulder length dark top and leather pants with skull boots along with a choker around her neck plus her blue in a ponytail.

"Please welcome, Danny Phantom, Sam Mason, Tucker Foley and Ember McLain!" Chris loudly announced."

"Hey guys what up, I'm Tucker," the new contestant smiled.

"Okay... I really don't care, but anyways let's since every constestant is here, let's round up the teams and the two team names are, The Raging Wind and Hardcore Skillz," Chris said, and Chris began reading the list of contestants" Alright on team the raging wind is."

The Raging Wind

Zoey

Sadie

Katie

Jasmine

Sugar

Harold

Leshawna

Staci

Brick

Blaineley

Mordecai

Sammy

Eva

Geoff

Lindsay

B

Beardo

Leonard

Cameron

Cody

DJ

Vito

Dakota

Sam Mason

Anna Maria

Ezekiel

Sam

Owen

Danny Phantom

Finn

Beth

Ella

Max

Scarlett

Topher

Robin

Cyborg

Starfire

Fifth Brother

Raven

Beast Boy

Double D

"And on team Hardcore Skillz is."

Scott

Temp the T-1000

Dawn

Courtney

Duncan

Lucy

Tucker Foley

Amy

Dave

Noah

Sky

Alejandro

Heather

Jo

Lightning

Rigby

Ember McLain

The Seventh Sister

Red X

Flame Princess

Marshal Lee

Fiona

Marceline

Tyler

Bridgette

Ryder

Jake

Cake

Gunther

Trent

Sierra

Gwen

Izzy

Ice King

Ice Queen

Princess Bubblegum

Ezra Bridger

Sabine Wren

Hera Syndulla

Kanan Jarrus

Jeb Orrelios

When Chris got done with reading the list, he started to announce the challenge. "Alright now that we're done forming the teams, let's start the challenge."

"Is the challenge about pushing your family off a cliff?" Mordecai asked loudly.

"Why don't you stop being A-hole Mordecai," Chris replied calmly. "Alright this challenge will be a race more like a Grand Prix, the rules are simple," Chris got out a TV remote and turned on the TV next to him and a map of the island appeared along with a surrounding circular path of the whole island on where to go and it showed land mines and other types of hazards on the track.

"See you'll be driving around the island with 3 laps per race." Chris demonstrated as he pointed at the TV. "Follow the race course wisely, watch out for hazards and others sorts of traps and you can use your personal vehicles or the the ones provided for the Grand Prix. Plus in the final Grand Prix race, two contestants from each team will do a one on one race and the contestant who passes the finish line first, gets to stay at the McClane brand hotel 2.0 and the losers stay at the wooden cabin,"

Chris demonstrated, as he pointed the right where the Spa Hotel 2.0 was and to the left where the cabin was, the Spa Hotel 2.0 only had two colors, gray and blue, while the wooden cabin was Maple Brown.

"Alright campers meet me at the racing site," Chris said. He began to walk to the racing site along with the campers behind him, then as the campers started walking with Chris, some started chatting with each other.

"Hey Dawn how are you doing?" Scott asked politely.

"I'm doing fine Scott thank you," Dawn replied happily.

"Good to hear it Dawn," Scott said grinning at her.

"So G.I. joke did wet your pants yet?" Jo teased

"Jo, please stop with the jokes and teasing," Brick said calmly.

"Like I give a shit brick," Jo carelessly said.

"Swearing isn't get you anywhere in this season Jo," he scolded her.

Jo rolled her eyes in response.

Beast Boy was currently walking behind Fiona and he couldn't help but notice on how beautiful she was, but Raven saw him staring at her which made her glare at him silently.

"Okay guys stop, here it is," Chris said as he pointed to the race track right in front of them. "Alright racers get to your vehicles, but don't start your vehicles till I say go."

The racers started getting to their own personal vehicles. While the others who didn't have any, they started to rush to the unoccupied vehicles provided for the race.

When Scott was looking for his own personal vehicle, he finally found his personal vehicle which was right besides a green leaf colored motorcycle which was Dawn's, Scott then rushed to his personal vehicle was a Karin Kuruma (Armored) **(4)**.

Chris saw that all the contestants have gotten to their vehicles and for the ones provided for the race, Chris was about to announce the start of the Grand Prix Race.

"Alright racers start your engines!" Chris yelled through the bullhorn.

The racers started to get in their vehicles and then they began to start their engines.

Scott opens the door to his armored vehicle, and closes it as soon as he gets in, Scott started of up his vehicle and it roared to life.

Dawn got on her motorcycle and began to start the engine, and when she was done she put on her green helmet and looked at the competition in back of her.

Temp was on his police motorcycle with his engine started already.

Brick was in his Army Camo Green Hummer which had bulletproof windows and tires, and his engines are turned on, waiting for Chris to start the race.

Vito was sitting in a gray mobster vehicle which was a 50s Chevy with the engine running loudly.

Trent was seen in a green go kart which had a number 9 sticker on the bumper.

Duncan was on his chopper bike was which colored green and black.

Lucy Diclonius was on her magenta motorcycle with her helmet on, ready for the race.

A certain bluejay was in a suped up golf cart which had increased speed and handling and turbo boost as well, it was colored baby blue.

Rigby was in a Bugatti which was his, it's colored orange and brown.

Zoey was on her red motorcycle and helmet revving her engines.

Geoff was seen in his Pagani Zonda R which was colored blue.

Bridgette was on her ocean blue motorcycle with her helmet on ready for the race.

Lightning was on his bike just like Duncan but, it has blue lightning vinyl.

Ember had her own vehicle which was blue and dark colored motorcycle and she was ready for the race already.

Cameron was sitting on a huge rocket connected to a monster truck, the engine of the rocket was blazing to life.

The rest of the contestants were in their vehicles, and Chris was about to announce the start the of the Grand Prix.

Chris looked at the racers which were all in their vehicles and Chris got his bullhorn and proceeded to start the race.

"Alright contestants time to start the race," Chris yelled through the bullhorn, Chris then got a gun of pocket pointed it up in the air. "Alright Get. Set .Go!" Chris said as he fired the gun.

All the contestants floored their vehicles with full speed through the race.

Scott was currently is 1st first place, with Dawn in 2nd and Temp in 3rd.

Trent was currently behind Duncan and is obviously sandbagging so he can injure the other team and get 9th place, Trent decided to to ram the back of Duncan's motorbike.

Duncan looked behind himself to see who was ramming his motorbike and found it was Trent doing it and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey Trent could you please stop hitting m-" But before he could finish his sentence Trent was starting hit his motorbike more harder than before and he had a crazed look in his eyes.

Duncan now was starting lose his patience now.

"Dude stop ramming my motorbike I'm getting fucking pissed of-" And Duncan was interrupted again as Trent was still crashing into his cart into Duncan's bike, and Duncan had of enough of it.

"YO ASSHOLE GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHIT!" Duncan raged and received another fatal hit. "FUCKING PRICK!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" Trent screeched.

"WE'RE ARE ON THE SAME THEM NINETARD!" Duncan yelled at Trent.

"FUCK YOU!" Trent roared.

Trent drove besides Duncan and rammed his kart violently into Duncan, making him fall off his bike.

Duncan painfully fell off his motorbike, it collided with Mordecai's golf cart making it flip over violently.

Mordecai's golf cart flipped over on the race track. Katie and Sadie then collided with his golf cart, injuring them in the process.

"Looks like Duncan, Mordecai, Katie and Sadie are out of the race!" Chris announced loudly through the intercom. "And Interns can you push them away in a hospital stretcher?"

* * *

 ***Meanwhile with the race***

Currently in 1st place was Temp and behind him was Dawn who was in 2nd, Scott was in 3rd place trying to catch up to 1st, and certain redhead was behind him trying to pass him.

Zoey was starting to get pissed as she was trying to pass Scott, but he kept blocking her from passing.

The ginger looked at the back window of his car to see an angry Zoey giving the middle finger. He chuckled at Zoey's rage.

Zoey decided to use deadly force, she reached for her gun in her of pocket and pulled out an MP5 right of her pocket and started to open fire on Scott.

Gunfire started to ring Scott's ears as he heard gunshots hit his car. He looked at his side mirror to see what was shooting at him and it was revealed to be to Zoey who shooting at his car with an MP5, Scott was starting to get annoyed as she was still firing at him.

Scott reached for his assault rifle at the dashboard of his car which was an M4, he put in a fresh clip into his M4, he pushed the cruise button on his steering wheel, and opened his door and climbed onto the roof of his car.

Scott started to fire at Zoey's wheels, Zoey saw Scott shooting at her bike, she tried to fire at Scott, but before she could, she let out a scream of pain as a bullet pierced right through her leg, blood began to stream down her right leg just like water from a faucet.

But the bullet didn't come from Scott's M4, it came from the Temp's beretta 9MM.

* * *

 **(1** **) Yes one of Redeyedwarrior's OC, and plus, he let me use his OC. Credit goes to RedeyedWarrior for this brilliant and chaotic OC.**

 **(2) Can't use FBI for obvious reasons.**

 **(3) I got this suggestion for Sammy's new attire from Siren of The Dark Seas, the credit goes to her for thinking of this wonderful attire.**

 **(4) Yep one of my favorite vehicles in Gta Online, and decided Scott should have that for a personal vehicle.**

 **So that was an impressive chapter wasn't it? Will Zoey be okay? Will Trent do more chaotic things in the future? Will Mordecai And Dave kill eachother over Sky? I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay frosty my friends!**


	2. Part two of the Grand Prix

The Terminator quickly shot Zoey in the leg before Scott could even shoot at her, which prompted him to glare at the terminator, Zoey is trying to put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding and while she was distracted.

Scott decided to shoot out her tires as well, he aimed for the front tire and fired 1 bullet at it. popping it, he also aimed for the back wheel, Scott kept his aim steady and fired at Zoey's back tire and while he was firing. A bullet then found it's mark and popped the back tire.

As Zoey was trying to control her motorcycle, she then saw a tree right in front of her and her eyes widened at the sight of the tree, she then tried to swerve to the right but her popped tires made it difficult to control.

But it was too late as she crashed right into the tree sending her flying 7ft away from her motorcycle knocking her unconscious. Interns quickly rushed to the scene with a stretcher and carried Zoey right onto the stretcher, both of them rushed her to the medic tent.

"Now that is how I roll," Scott coolly said. Temp put his gun right back in his holster and continued forward to win the race, and a certain pink haired girl was clashing with Eva for 6th place.

"Move it bitch, or else." Lucy threatened.

"Or what pink tram-" but Eva was interrupted as one of Lucy's vectors punched Eva, knocking her off the kart.

Eva was knocked off her kart rolling fast in the dirt, she then right back up letting out a feral growl and tried to commandeer another contestant's vehicle.

And a certain party animal stopped right front of Eva almost hitting her, it was Geoff in his blue Pagani Zonda R.

"Hey Eva could you please get out of the w-" but Geoff couldn't finish his sentence as Eva grabbed him by the neck and flung him into a nearby tree, knocking him out cold as interns came and wheeled him away in a stretcher.

Eva opened the door to his car and got in and sped off to get revenge on Lucy and to win the Grand Prix, Trent was struggling to get in 1st place, but he was in 2nd place right behind the Temp.

 ***Confessional Eva***

 **"THAT FUCKING TRAMP WILL BEG FOR MERCY WHEN I'M FUCKING THROUGH WITH HER!" Eva raged as she punched through the wall of the confessional.**

 ***Static***

 ***Confessional Lucy***

 **"Now that is why you don't fuck with me," Lucy smirked.**

 ***Static***

Trent drove up quickly next to the Temp, but not to ram him off the road but rather for some assistance. "Hello fellow teammate, do you any weapons that I could use to sabotage the other team?" Trent lied.

The Temp glared at Trent coldly for a few seconds before responding. "Yes I do have some weapons, but I'm not going to give you any firearms, the only weapon you'll get is a Javelin," The Temp said.

"That'll do," Trent grinned.

Temp started to shape his left arm into Liquid Metal, his hand formed in a long sharp stick which grew a point at the top of the javelin, it got its' right hand and pulled on his left hand to remove the javelin.

And he lowered his speed on his motorcycle so he doesn't crash into an obstacle or something much worse. And Temp was currently done. He gave Trent the javelin and then reformed his left hand with more liquid metal, turning normal again.

"You better give me that back after the race and if you don't, I'll terminate you myself got it?" Temp coldly said.

"Don't worry I'll give back after the race," Trent lied. he quickly put the the liquid metal spear in the back of his seat ready to sabotage his team.

* * *

Red X who was currently behind Brick, was in his own motorcycle, he is currently trying to pass Brick but to no avail, he decided to cheat a little to just to pass him.

"Looks like I need to teach him a little 'lesson' about blocking a villain," Red X reached something his pocket and pulled it out which was an Explosive X, he then got it and threw it on the back of Brick's hummer and the explosive exploded upon impact.

Brick then felt the impact of the explosion that shook his vehicle, he then looked at his rear-view mirror and saw Red X giving the middle finger at him and passing him instantly.

 **Confessional Brick: "He could use a little bit of honor and respect," Brick calmly stated as confessional cut to static.**

Dawn was currently in 3rd place along with Trent who had crazed look on his face.

"Hello Dawn," Trent creepily whispered. But Dawn just ignored him and focused on the race, Trent then saw the opportunity to sabotage her as she didn't notice him. He reached for the metal javelin behind the seat of his kart and stabbed it right into the engine of Dawn's motorcycle and the sharp staff pierced right through her engine and he pulled the javelin out and into the back seat of his cart and sped off laughing maniacally in victory.

 ***Confessional Dawn***

 **"His aura is purely deranged and psychotic! He need's to be teached a damn lesson," Dawn had an annoyed look on her face.**

 ***Confessional static***

* * *

Ryder was in 11th place trying to keep up in his pickup truck, and is currently clashing with Vito.

"Yo fool move your stupid ass off the track!" Ryder yelled at Vito giving the middle finger.

"So you wanna go huh punk?" Vito rolled his eyes. "Sorry but I don't fight crackhead midgets."

"I'll show you midget busta," Ryder muttered to himself as he took his Mirco SMG from the passenger seat and began firing at Vito.

While gunshots were ringing out, a bullet managed to pop Vito's tire which pissed him off.

"So you wanna ruin my ride huh punk!?" Vito flipped Ryder off, and reached for a tommy gun in the passenger seat and fired at Ryder.

"Fuck your shitty ass vehicle busta," Ryder said, as he started firing again

"Shitty? Compared to that trash can you got midget, I think you're tripping," Vito snidely said as he ducked a an incoming bullet from Ryder.

"I'll show you shitty fool!" Ryder yelled as he put in a fresh new clip into his gun.

"Yeah sure," Vito sarcastically replied as he returned fire at Ryder.

* * *

Trent was cackling like a maniac because he sabotaged a few of his teammates and some from the other team, he rammed Jo right into a tree which prompted her to give the middle finger at Trent, and called Leshawna a fat ghetto for obvious reasons, which is the main reason why Trent is flooring it because Leshawna was pursuing him like he was her mortal enemy.

"See that what happens when you eat Burger King everyday," Trent laughed.

Leshawna was so angry that her face was practically red and steam coming out of her ears with desire to choke and possibly to kill him.

"I'll kill you, you piece of shit!" Leshawna was very close to Trent to the point where she can reach out and choke him.

"Try harder, because it looks like you're running out of breath already," Trent mocked as he sped off into ninth place with Leshawna disruptly screaming curses at him as she sped after him.

* * *

 ***30 minutes later***

Scott was so close to finish line he could almost feel it and he saw it, the finish line wasn't too far it was only half a mile away from him.

"Too damn easy," he laughed. "So close to the finish line I can even feel it too."

But before Scott could say anything, a knock came from the passenger door to the right and Scott he looked over in curiosity and what he saw shocked him. It was Zoey she was back on her motorcycle all patched up and glaring at Scott.

Scott opened the driver side door of his car and fires his M4A1 at Zoey, but to no avail she crosses the finish line before a bullet could strike her. "And Zoey finishes in first place!" Chris loudly anncounced.

Scott finishes in 2nd place with a scowl on his face.

Temp comes in with an cold expression as he got of his police motorcycle.

Sammy drives in with her motorcycle and takes off her helmet and blows a kiss towards the camera.

Dawn pasts the finish line with her motorcycle smoking badly.

Courtney almost crashes into the finish line pole but passes the line and flips everyone off.

 **Race results - 1st race:**

 **1st Place: Zoey**

 **2nd Place: Scott**

 **3rd Place: Temp**

 **4th Place: Sammy**

 **5th Place: Dawn**

 **6th Place: Courtney**

 **7th Place: Vito**

 **8th Place: Ryder**

 **9th Place: Trent**

 **10th Place: Jo**

 **11th Place: Amy**

 **12th Place: Ember**

 **13th Place: Brick**

 **14th Place: Red X**

 **15th Place: Tucker**

 **16th Place: Heather**

 **17th Place: Alejandro**

 **18th Place: Sky**

 **19th Place: Shawn**

 **20th Place: Cyborg**

 **21st Place: Robin**

 **22nd Place: Raven**

 **23rd Place: Starfire**

 **24th Place: Beast Boy**

 **25th Place: Noah**

 **26th Place: Jake**

 **27th Place: Katie**

 **28th Place: Danny**

 **29th Place: Seventh Sister**

 **30th Place: Cake**

 **31st Place: Fifth Brother**

 **32nd Place: Ezra**

 **33rd Place : Kanan**

 **34th Place: Sabine**

 **35th Place: Hera**

 **36th Place: Zeb**

 **37th Place: Scarlett**

 **38th Place: Jasmine**

 **39th Place: Topher**

 **40th Place: Fiona**

 **The Rest: DNF**

* * *

"Alright lets move on to 2nd part of the race!" Chris loudly exclaimed. "Now you guys will be doing the track in reverse and just the ones who finished 40th place and below only!"

Due to the others that did not finish some were excited to watch the 2nd race and some sighed in disappointment.

"Get back in formation and get in your vehicles pronto," Chris yelled.

The contestants nodded and got in their vehicles and backed up in reverse and turned around to face the start of the 2nd race.

Chris got his gun out pointed it in the air to announce the start of the race. "Alright racers start your engines!"

The contestants turned on their engines and your hear the roars of their engines starting up immediately.

Scott smirked as put the gear shift in drive.

Dawn revved her engines as she glared at Trent in response to his sabotage to her motorcycle earlier in the first race.

Trent chuckled in response at Dawn's anger.

Ryder gave Vito a dirty look indicating what he's gonna do to him.

Vito mouthed a 'f*ck you' at Ryder who did the same in response.

Courtney flipped off the video cameras that were filming her.

Ember blew a kiss to Danny as she revved her blue and black motorcycle.

Sam apparently saw this and cursed her silently in the cheering stand and muttered a few 'words' about Ember, one of them you could clearly hear it which was: "fiery blue haired whore".

Red X gave salute at Starfire who blushed in response.

Robin shook his fist in anger at Red X.

Zoey gave blew a kiss towards Mike who was in the stands watching and cheering Zoey on to win the Grand Prix.

Cyborg did a pose for the camera and revved his T-Car.

Amy cursed Sammy under her breath, which Sammy heard and glared at her in response, the evil twin glared back with fire in her eyes.

Brick gave a salute to Red X who simply ignored him.

"Alright on your mark, Get. Set. GO!" Chris yelled. The contestants started flooring it past the start point.

* * *

Scott was currently battling Zoey for first place, and he was trying to pass but she would just lean forward on her motorcycle to tease him for some payback from the last race.

"Hey 'Wendy's Mascot' can you get out of the damn way please!?" Scott yelled. "I don't want a lap dance Zoey!"

"Sorry but I don't move for hillbilly bastards!" Zoey taunted. "You can't even get a piece of this sweet ass!"

"Well Zoey enjoy this pistol!" Scott yelled as he swung open the door of his car and held on to side of the door, opening fire on her.

Zoey swerved to the right and took out her SMG and fired back him.

* * *

Red X was in 8th Place with Brick in front of him and Ember in back of him, Ember saw the former villain right front of her so she decided to have some 'fun' with him.

Red X saw Ember coming at him really fast, and when she came up next him, Ember delivered a strong kick at him which he barely dodged. He returned it a punch to the side of her stomach, making her groan in pain.

"Nice try sell out, better luck next time," Red X took out an explosive X and tossed it at her motorcycle and floored it passing Brick.

The explosive took its toll as it detonated sending Ember off her motorcycle and and into a nearby lake.

Ember emerged from the lake and she coughed out some water that got into her mouth, "I'll get that cheating bastard back," Ember vowed as she flew to the cheering stands.

* * *

Danny just narrowly avoided a lightsaber slash from the fifth brother, Danny fired an ecto-blast at his pursuers' tire making it pop and sending rubber all over the road.

"You'll pay for that worm!" The Fifth Brother snarled.

"Tell someone who cares mushroom molester," Danny passed the Fifth Brother.

The Fifth Brother was so angry that he ignited and threw his lightsaber at Danny, the phantom saw the lightsaber coming so he turned intangible before the lightsaber slashed his kart in half.

"Danny is now out of the race!" Chris loudly announced over the intercom.

Danny huffed in annoyance and started flying over to the cheering stands.

* * *

Sammy was in 14th place right behind Robin, Sammy sped up right next to Robin and before he could look over, Sammy delivered a hard kick to Robins' head knocking him off his motorcycle. Robins' motorcycle skidded right into a tree destroying it instantly, Robin got up from the ground and he looked for his motorcycle, when he finally looked over to the tree he noticed his motorcycle was destroyed.

Robins' eye twitched in irritation he looked at the wreckage, an intern in a golf cart pulled right next him.

"Hey man get in the golf cart," the intern honked his horn, but Robin stood in the same spot unmoving and eye twitching. "Dude get the fuck on I don't have all da-" but he was interrupted as Robin took him by the throat and threw him out of the golf cart, Robin got into the golf cart and floored it into the race, as nearly 20 contestants passed him.

Robin was currently trying to catch to Sammy but due to the slow speed of the golf cart it was nearly impossible to catch up to her, But Robin saw Rigby in front of him so he decided to speed up it a little.

When Robin was close to touching the trunk of his opponents' car in front of him, Robin made a leap for the spoiler in back the car, his hand griped right onto the wing, Robin brought his other hand and starting climbing over spoiler, landing right on the trunk.

He crawled over the roof of the car and when he was close to driver side door Robin smashed his fist right into the window making it shatter instantly, Rigby turned over to his driver side mirror in surprise and he saw Robin glaring at him menacingly.

"Give me your fucking car now!" Robin screamed.

Rigby nodded in fear and he opened his driver side door and bailed right out onto the track, Robin got into the vehicle closing the door and he sped off into the race for some revenge.

* * *

Courtney was behind Amy and let's just say she's beyond pissed as she couldn't even pass Amy because she would just use her turbo if she came close to enough, which pissed her off.

"Hey Blondie get your slutty ass of the way!" Courtney roared.

"Suck your mother off!" Amy sang in a song singing voice.

"Alright bitch you asked for it," Courtney got out a gun from her pants and opened fire on Amy.

Amy heard Courtney shooting at her so she used her turbo immediately, Amy looked back and saw Courtney flipping her off before disappearing from her sight. Amy sighed in relief as she got away from Courtney.

* * *

Beast Boy was speeding like a bullet behind Fiona, he could have sworn she looked back at him and blew him a kiss which made him chase after her in love.

"Hey Fiona want to go on a date after this?" Beast Boy yelled.

Fiona looked back and smiled, "Sure BB!"

Beast Boy fist pumped in success but before he could ask again, Raven was next to him with her eyes glowing red in anger and jealousy. "Beast Boy I suggest you cancel the date with that blond bitch or I'll make your life a living hell!" Raven snarled in anger.

"Sorry Raven but you were too late to tell me that you loved me," Beast Boy sighed.

Big mistake.

Raven screamed in anger, she took her right hand and levitated Beast Boy out of his vehicle and into the air. She threw him into a tree knocking him out, interns rushed over to the scene and they lifted Beast Boy onto the stretcher and rushed him to the makeshift hospital tent.

* * *

 ***30 minutes later***

Scott was in first place with Zoey behind him, he saw Temp coming up on him as well as Sammy. Before any of them could pass Scott, he used his turbo boost and he passed the the finish line in first place.

"Scott passes the race in 1st Place!" Chris loudly anncounced.

Scott smirked in success.

Zoey passes in 2nd place and she smiles at Scott but she realizes what she has done.

Temp passes 3rd place with a blank expression.

Sammy passes 4th Place with a good mood.

Red X passes in 5th while lifting his first in victory.

Robin let out a feral scream as he passes in 6th place.

Amy passes in 7th place with Courtney passing in 8th place yelling curses at her.

Then the rest of the contestants pass the finish line, some sighing in disappointment.

"Alright down to the final race between Scott and Zoey!" Chris yelled. "Instead of three laps normally, just one lap for this one!"

The other contestants who were on the track walked over spectating stands.

Scott and Zoey got into to their respective vehicles and both of them waited for Chris to start the final race. "Alright on my mark get ready to race!" Chris took out his compact pistol.

"Alright on your mark .Go!" Chris fired the pistol.

Scott and Zoey floored it with dust behind their trail, Scott and Zoey steered to the right and to the left.

Scott knew there was only 1 lap in the race so he decided to use his M4, Scott put the car on cruise mode and opened his door to the car and opened fire on Zoey. She saw Him firing his M4 at her so she steered right where there was a shortcut, and she jumped a ramp at the end at the short cut.

Scott dodged to the right narrowly avoiding a land mine which exploded soon afterwards, he noticed that was 2 miles left so he used turbo boost passing Zoey who was in first place. She noticed Scott zooming right past her, so she decided to do something that she wouldn't normally do.

Zoey sped over to the right of Scott's vehicle and she opened the back right door silently and she jumped right into the backseat and closed the door before Scott noticed, Scott saw Zoey's motorcycle in the rear view mirror skiding and flipping over.

Scott smirked as he knew Zoey has lost the race, so he decided to drive normal during the race. He was huming a song to himself during the race he noticed a few traps along the way but her avoided them no problem, also he saw a destroyed golf cart on the track graffiti on it saying 'Blue Turd' he chuckled at the sight.

"Man I knew Zoey was no challenge at all when I saw her motorcycle flipping over I knew it was over for her, but damn too it's too easy!" Scott laughed to himself.

He just decided to go at max speed with turbo, as soon as it happend Scott saw there was only half a mile left and he could see the finish line so decided to drive normal. "Too damn easy man ahhh I can taste the victor-" but Scott was interrupted as Zoey lunged up the backseat and landed chop to his neck knocking him out cold.

Zoey moved his unconscious form to second as the vehicle slowed down, she took control of the vehicle and speeded it up. "Scott is close to the finish line but where's Zoey?" Chris yelled out on the intercom.

Zoey laughed at the irony, as she passed the finish line in victory. She opened the car door and stepped out shocking everyome there, "I don't belive it folks, Zoey wins the race for herself and her team!" Chris yelled as her team uproared in victory.

"Zoey! Zoey! Zoey!" The crowd chanted her name as lifted her up and they started walking over to the 5 star hotel.

"Hardcore Skillz I'll be seeing you guys at elimination," Chris informed them as he walked to the voting area.

The whole team groaned at the loss, but a certain ginger just woke in his vehicle. "Damn Zoey can throw one hell of a hit," Scott groaned as he opened the passenger side door of his car and closed it as he got out.

The ginger ran over to his team who weren't too far, "Hey Temp who are you voting for?" Scott looked at him.

"Simple that fool Tyler, he can't even drive for shit," Temp rolled his eyes.

"Agreed," Scott laughed. "Well Lucy, are you voting for Tyler?"

Lucy nodded, "I saw that pervert looking between my breasts," Lucy's expression darkened at the thought.

"I knew that guy was a molester!" Trent yelled from the back. "He harassed 10 women rather than 9, that blasphemous asshole will pay for making the number 9 look bad!" Trent ranted.

"I sexually harassed the number 9 Trent!" Izzy cackled. "He was so ugly though."

"Take that back your mother reeks the seed of a limping brain dead jackass so I suggest you take that back cunt!" Trent glared.

Izzy laughed, "Try to catch this crazy bitch Trent!" Izzy chirped.

Trent ran after Izzy who was running towards the elimination stand.

* * *

 ***Elimination Stand***

The team Hardcore Skillz made it to the ceremony, "Looks like the whole team is late but ah who cares though, but anyways just like the previous season you guys already know how to vote and who to vote for," Chris explained. "Voting starts now!"

 ***Confessional***

 **"I'm voting for that failure Tyler," Scott stamped a photo of Tyler.**

 **"Tyler needs to go," Temp stamps his photo.**

 **"Fucking pervert," Lucy stamped his photo.**

 **"Nine hater," Trent stamps Izzy's photo nine times.**

 **"Izzy votes for Tyler," Izzy stamps his photo like a maniac.**

 ***Static***

 ***A few minutes later***

"Alright the votes are in and safe to say Tyler has the most votes out of everyone here," Chris yawned. "Stepped on that panel right over there Tyler, it's time to go to Playa Des Losers."

"Okayyyy," Tyler stepped onto the panel and Chris pulled out a remote and he pressed he button, sending Tyler in the sky really high in the direction of the playa.

Chris laughed, "With 79 contestants who will win the next challenge and who be booted well I guess we'll have to find next time, and before we begin the next challenge, the contestants will be playing Truth or Dare," Chris explained.

"So send in your truths and dares before we begin, but anyways this is Chris McClain signing out catch us next time on Total Drama Universe!" Chris yelled before the camera turned off.

* * *

 **Raging Wind: Zoey, Sadie, Katie, Jasmine, Sugar, Harold, Leshawna, Staci, Brick, Blaineley, Mordecai, Sammy, Eva, Geoff, Lindsay, B, Beardo, Leonard, Cameron, Cody, DJ, Vito, Dakota, Sam Mason, Anne Maria, Ezekiel, Sam, Owen, Danny, Finn, Beth, Ella, Max, Scarlett, Topher, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Fifth Brother, Raven, Beast Boy, and Double D.**

 **Hardcore Skillz: Scott, Temp, Dawn, Courtney, Duncan, Lucy, Tucker, Amy, Dave, Noah, Sky, Alejandro, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Rigby, Ember, Seventh Sister, Red X, Flame Princess, Marshal Lee, Fiona, Marceline, Bridgette, Ryder, Jake, Cake, Gunther, Trent, Sierra, Gwen, Izzy, Ice King, Ice Queen, Princess Bubblegum, Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Kanan, and Jeb.**

 **Eliminated: Tyler**

 **Well what did you think of that of chapter?**

 **It was epic wasn't it?**

 **Well anyways send in your truths and dares, it doesn't matter if they're rated M or anything. I'll need about 20 truths and dares, for the next chapter.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
